


Plus One

by jayquellin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asha's getting married, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, Flip cup, Jon is lonely, Jon is sam's best man, Jon’s POV, M/M, Past Jon Snow/Ygritte, Road Trips, Sam is getting married, Sharing a Room, The greyjoys suck - Freeform, The hotel has a pool, Theon gets drunk, Theon is lonely - Freeform, Weddings, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayquellin/pseuds/jayquellin
Summary: Jon is Sam's best man, but he's not quite in the wedding mood. He's tired of being single and is looking for a partner. He hopes the wedding will lead to a rekindled romance with Ygritte, but things don't go according to plan. Will Theon of all people be the one to sweep him off his feet?This is based on the movie "Plus One". You can watch that movie on Hulu, so check it out!
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Ellaria Sand, Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. It's Supposed to be Funny

Jon looks up from the notes app on his phone. “You cannot believe how desperate Sam was to get laid when we were freshmen - “

“Ew!” Sansa interjects. “You can’t say stuff like that in a best man speech. People don’t want to hear the details of Sam’s sex life.”

Jon scoffs. “Trust me, I've heard the details. I _know_ that no one wants to hear the details. This is just a joke! Arya told me that the whole point of the best man’s speech is to make the audience laugh.” Jon frowns. “I’m keeping that part in.”

“Jon, how can I say this delicately? You aren’t quite known for being funny." Sansa grins as Jon clutches a hand to his chest. "I can’t wait to say ‘I told you so’ when you bomb the speech.”

“That wasn’t delicate at all,” Jon responds, trying his best to give Sansa a withering glare.

Sansa laughs, a melodic sound not unlike church bells, before giving him and earnest look. “Just be Sam’s best friend. You two couldn’t be more supportive of one another. Let that shine through in your speech”.

Jon sighs. “I’m going to miss him.”

“Stop acting like he’s dying just because he’s getting married. You guys will continue to be best friends,” Sansa says.

“Are you sure? Sam and Gilly will forget all about me soon enough,” Jon pouts. “I just wish I wasn’t so single.”

“Stop being so selfish and be happy for them. You aren’t losing your best friend,” Sansa states. “Plus plenty of cute girls - and boys - are going to be at this wedding. Maybe tonight is the night you meet _The One_.” She lets out another laugh at that. Jon knows that Sansa has had too many horrible boyfriends to believe in true love.

Her face grows more serious. “But truly, you’re such a catch. Someone will sweep you off your feet, I just know it.”

Jon grumbles and looks down at his electronic watch. “Well I should go find Sam, the ceremony is supposed to start in 15 minutes.”

Sansa jumps up from the bench she was sitting on and kisses Jon on the cheek. “Good luck!” she says. “And revise that speech so I’m not gagging in the audience.”

Jon brushes her off. “All right, all right,” he says.

* * *

“And I will love you until my dying breath,” Sam blubbers.

Gilly grimaces, clearly uncomfortable with his intense display of emotions. Jon’s always liked that she’s the more reasonable one in their relationship. She puts up with Sam’s romanticizing but doesn’t get caught up in it. She’s practical. Jon knows that they’re good for each other, even if he’s been grumbling about this wedding for the past few weeks. 

At this point, he just hopes Sam wraps up his vows soon, as he can feel the sweat accumulating at the back of his neck from standing out in the summer sun for so long.

He looks out into the crowd and catches Robb’s eye. Robb gives him a quick thumbs up. Jon prays no one noticed the the gesture, but Theon is seated next to Robb side and catches the exchange. Theon snorts to himself as Jon scowls and returns his attention to the ceremony. What did Sam even invite that asshole?

Jon and Sam were randomly paired as roommates at their rinky dink college freshman year. At first, Jon thought that Sam was annoying. He was always reading and sharing strange little facts about random things that no one cared about. Jon thought he studied too much. To be fair, Jon rarely cracked open a book himself, since he spent most of his time at football practice. However, after months of sharing a shoe-box sized dorm room, Jon started to grow fond of the young man. Sam couldn’t go home for Thanksgiving, so Jon invited him to the Stark house for the break. Catelyn was irritated when he told her, but nonetheless Sam sat at the Stark family table on Thanksgiving Day. He became close with the Starks quickly after that (all except Catelyn) and soon started to feel like part of the family.

It made sense that Sam invited all of Jon’s half siblings to the wedding. However, Jon was a little surprised to see Theon on the guest list. When he asked Sam about it, Sam just shrugged and said that it would feel wrong to invite all the Stark siblings and leave Theon out.

“I’ve also never understood why you guys hate each other so much,” Sam said. “You’re more alike than you think.”

Jon understood his logic, but he still hoped Theon would decline the invitation. He was sorely disappointed when he saw Theon walk into the venue with Robb and Jeyne.

Jon snaps out of this train of thought when he hears the blessed words “You may now kiss the bride”.

He grins widely as he watches his best friend kiss his now-wife. He can’t wait to get out of the sun.

* * *

“You cannot believe how desperate Sam was to get laid when we were freshmen,“ Jon says.

Sam groans and looks down awkwardly, but Gilly pats him on the back as she lets out a short laugh. Jon takes that as a good sign and continues with his speech.

“Mercifully, Gilly came along and saved him from himself. Gilly, thank you for your service,” Jon says, giving her a mock salute.

He definitely hears a groan from Sansa somewhere in the audience, but the laughter from the rest of the audience almost drowns her out.

“In all seriousness, I’ve been thrilled to watch you two go from bumbling freshman to the semi-competent and loving adults at this wedding here today. You two are good for each other. To Sam and Gilly!” Jon raises his glass and takes a long sip of champagne. Time to get this party started.

\---

Jon spies a flash of red hair on the dance floor. _Ygritte_ , he thinks. He's been thinking about her a lot recently. Sam’s wedding is the first time that he’s seen her since the breakup. He's been wondering if he broke things off too soon with her. Maybe this is the night he gets her back. Maybe she’s _The One_ that Sansa was referring to.

Just as he starts to walk towards her, he feels a heavy hand come down his shoulder and to spin him around. To his surprise it’s not Robb who meets his gaze, but Theon. That gives Jon pause. He hasn’t had a real conversation with Theon in ages. Once they both moved out of the Stark house, neither of them felt the need to keep in touch.

Theon sways a little and Jon grins. “I see you’ve taken a liking to the open bar,” Jon says.

“Hey, lay off it Snow,” Theon slurs. “I came over to congratulate you on your speech. Who knew you could string so many words together in a coherent manner?”

Jon laughs it off, he’s in too good of a mood to let Theon get to him. “Whatever. I’m surprised to see you here Greyjoy, this doesn’t seem like your scene.”

“Robb practically begged me to come, he said it would be like a Stark family reunion,” Theon says.

Jon says, “That sounds like Robb, always seeing things through those rose colored glasses of his. Well it is good to see you again, you clean up nice.”

Jon meant it. He hasn’t seen Theon in a while, and he fills out his navy suit nicely. Some might even call him handsome.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Abruptly Theon’s expression changes. “Hey, is it true that Gilly is pregnant and that’s why they’re rushing this wedding thing?”

Jon’s expression slips an inch. Jon is one of the few people who knows that Gilly is pregnant. Sam and Gilly were hoping to focus on the wedding first before making the announcement. They would be mortified if they knew that Greyjoy knows. Theon registers Jon’s change in expression.

“Oh man, I knew it!” Theon yells. He throws his arm around Jon. “Arya owes me 20 bucks.”

“Hey keep your voice down Greyjoy,” Jon hisses. “You’re being a drunk asshole. Sam doesn’t want anyone to know yet, so can you just keep it to yourself?”

Greyjoy winks at him. “Sure, I’ll keep it to myself, if you introduce me to that pretty red head you were staring at.” Greyjoy looks past Jon’s shoulder to indicate that he’s talking about Ygritte.

Jon swears. “No way. That’s my ex, and I was hoping to patch things up with her tonight. I can't introduce you to her, especially when you’re this drunk.”

Greyjoy’s eyes are wide. “You were able to score a girl like that? Who knew that you became such a ladies man!” He hiccups. “You’re just worried that she’ll like me better and that I will ruin your chances with her.”

Jon laughs at that. “You can barely stand straight right now. I’m not worried about you.”

“But you _would_ be worried normally. Just admit it Snow, you’ve always been jealous of my skills with the girls.” Greyjoy winks again.

“Ugh, stop winking at me. I’ve never been jealous.” Jon can feel his cheeks getting red as he says this, giving away his true thoughts. How does Greyjoy always make him feel like a confused teenager whenever he’s around?

“Fine!” Jon acquiesces. “I’ll introduce you to her if you promise not to tell anyone about the pregnancy. Not even Arya for your stupid bet.”

Theon’s face looms uncomfortably close to Jon’s as he mock-whsipers, “It’ll be our little secret”. He gives Jon his most rakish smile and Jon groans.

He drags Theon over to Ygritte since Theon is struggling to keep up. Jon grins sheepishly at her. “Hey Ygritte, it’s nice to see you again," Jon says.

“Jon! I’ve been looking all over for you! Great speech, by the way.” She beams at him and Jon’s heart skips a beat. He’s missed that smile.

“Who’s this?” she asks as she glances towards Theon. Theon is still swaying, making Ygritte look nervous.

“Ygritte, this is Theon Greyjoy. He also grew up in the Stark house without actually being a Stark. You must remember me mentioning him when we dated,” Jon says.

“Oh yes! I do remember hearing that name. Nice to meet you.” She grabs Theon’s hand in a firm hand shake.

“Aww you talked about me Snow!” Greyjoy slurs. Jon looks away, avoiding eye contact.

Ygritte lowers her voice, “Is he okay? Should someone take him back to the hotel?”

“He’s fine,” Jon says. “Trust me, he was much worse at Robb’s 21st birthday party.”

Just as the words leave his mouth, Theon trips over nothing and falls on the floor.

Ygritte says, “You should really get him back.”

Jon groans, when had he become Theon’s babysitter? He picks him up off of the floor.

“I’ll get him on the shuttle back to the hotel. But stay right here okay? I would love to catch up,” Jon says as he starts guiding Theon towards the venue’s exit. “Stay right there!” he repeats.

* * *

“Are you sure Theon is going to be alright? He looked pretty drunk,” Ygritte says.

Jon and Ygritte escaped outside the venue for some fresh air and conversation. The party was starting to die down. Jon looks at his watch and realizes he had been talking with Ygritte for 30 minutes since he left Theon on the shuttle.

“Yeah I put him on the shuttle back to the hotel. He’ll be alright. Again, I’ve seen him come out unscathed from much worse nights.”

Ygritte smiles. “If you say so. It’s been nice to see you with your family, I know you still have some lingering animosity towards the Starks.”

Jon says, “Yeah… Growing up as an outsider in the Stark house was tough. Even now, whenever one of them calls me Snow I’m reminded that we’re only half siblings. And it still stings after all these years. But it’s been good to see my siblings again. I even get along with Sansa now, which I never used to think was possible.”

“Strangely enough, Greyjoy was the only one who ever really understood what being an outsider was like. We’ve never really gotten along, but it was nice to have someone to commiserate with when we were younger.”

Jon pauses before starting again, “Wow I’ve been talking about my family a lot. Sorry. Words always slip out easily when I’m around you.”

Ygritte smiles at him. They stop at the road that leads away from the venue. Ygritte starts to fiddle with her purse.

"It's getting late," she says. "I should probably call a Lyft."

She looks up at Jon with those clear blue eyes and Jon feels something shift. He leans in, and he’s startled when a hand come to forcefully to his chest.

“Oh no!” Ygritte yells, pushing Jon away from her. “Shit! Jon I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on.”

Jon pulls back, blinking in confusion. “Did I misread something? I thought things were going so well.”

Ygritte sighs, “It was good to catch up and you were a great boyfriend. But we’ve been broken up for over a year now. And..." she pauses, looking down, "I’m actually engaged.” She holds up her hand to display an engagement ring.

“Shit,” Jon says “Was that there the whole time?.”

“Yeah.” Ygritte looks down sheepishly. “Sorry Jon, I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I never could figure out how.”

Jon looks away. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice the ring, I really should pay more attention to stuff like that. Don’t apologize. You moved on. You’re an amazing woman. It makes sense that someone scooped you up.”

He starts to walk away as Ygritte lifts her phone out of her purse to call a Lyft. “Bye Ygritte,” he says.

He walks to the hotel shuttle, ready to get the fuck out of there and go to bed. Congrats to Sam and Gilly. And a big congratulation to Ygritte and whoever has captured her heart. Jon really is destined to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me a bit. This first chapter is focused more on Jon and his past relationship with Ygritte, but there is Jon/Theon to come, I promise!
> 
> Let me know what you think! All feedback is welcome.


	2. It's Exhausting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon has an idea of how to make wedding season more bearable. Jon reluctantly agrees.

Jon opens the door to his hotel room, startled to see none other than Theon Greyjoy sitting on one of the double beds. Jon runs a hand over his face and groans. Theon’s ugly mugg is most definitely the last thing he wanted to see when he opened his hotel room. Theon is eating a plate of fries and... watching porn on pay per view? Great.

“Greyjoy, what are you doing here? What are you watching?” Jon says, exasperated.

“Just catching up on today's football games,” Theon says, sarcasm dripping from his words, “What does it look like I’m watching Snow? Do you not know what sex looks like? Still a blushing virgin?”

Theon seems to have sobered up a bit, but he’s still on Jon’s last nerve.

“How did you get into my room?” Jon asks.

“I convinced the man at the front desk to give me a key to your room. You know, I think he was quite taken with me. I’ve still got my charm.” He gives Jon an 100-watt grin as if to prove his point.

“I’ve never found you that charming,” Jon says. He sits down on the empty bed, knowing that it will be near impossible to get Greyjoy out of his room.

“That’s because you have never been on the receiving end of my charm,” Theon retorts.

“What are you doing here Greyjoy?” Jon asks again. He grabs the remote and pauses the TV, not able to bear the outlandish moans coming out of the speakers any longer.

Theon suddenly looks serious, something Jon isn’t accustomed to seeing. “I didn’t want to be alone,” he says. “Robb is sharing a room with Jeyne. Sansa and Arya are sharing a room. I was supposed to bunk with Robb and Jeyne, but they can be such a couple at times. I figured it only made sense for the two Stark rejects to stay together.”

Jon has to suppress a smile at that. It does almost feel like old times.

“Are you seriously planning on staying in my room Greyjoy?” Jon says.

“Come on, it’s just one night. Plus I don’t see that Yennefer girl anywhere. What happened, did you strike out?” Theon smirks. Theon has a knack for finding all of Jon’s most tender spots, and presiding.

“Her name is Ygritte.” Jon sighs. “And yeah, I struck out. I tried to kiss her, and she’s fucking engaged.” He flops back on the bed with his hands on his face. “I broke up with the only girl who ever meant anything to me and now it’s possible that she was my last chance at love.”

“Jesus - you are so bleak.” Theon snorts. “You have to keep your eyes open, you never know who could be right in front of you.”

He stops speaking abruptly. He suddenly looks quite queasy and stares at Jon, eyes begging for help.

“Oh shit!” Jon exclaims, he grabs the ice bucket and shoves it in front of Theon’s mouth. “You can stay here tonight but please don’t puke on the bed.”

Theon retches into the bucket. When he’s finished he gives Jon a weak grin. “Deal.”

* * *

The sun peaks through the curtains, rousing Jon from a dreamless sleep. He is momentarily disoriented, forgetting that he slept in a room that was not his own. His thoughts push through his hangover induced headache, and he remembers the events of last evening. He really fucking made things awkward with Ygritte. He hears a light snore from the bed next to him. And somehow he ended up sharing a room with Greyjoy? 

He looks over at Theon then. Theon somehow still looks like a total heartthrob, despite vomiting profusely the night before. His usually slicked back curls are loose around his face and his mouth is slightly open. Unbidden, Jon imagines how that mouth would feel upon him. Feeling uneasy with this train of thought, Jon throws a pillow at Theon to wake him up.

He hears a load groan as Theon jolts awake and looks at Jon. They’re both still in their dress clothes from the night before.

“You’re such an ass,” Theon says groggily. “You couldn’t let me sleep in? My head is killing me.”

“It’s not my fault that you had too much to drink last night,” Jon replies. “Plus it’s time to get you back to Robb and Jeyne. They’re probably wondering where you are.”

Theon grunts at that. “Let them wonder. Robb stopped caring about what I did as soon as he started seeing Jeyne.”

Jon doesn’t have anything nice to say to that, so he presses on. “Look - I need to get out of these uncomfortable clothes and take a shower. I also could really use some caffeine.” Theon grunted in agreement at that, seemingly unable to verbalize anymore.

Jon’s hangover doesn’t feel nearly as bad as Theon’s looks, but he is hoping that a coffee will help the headache that is growing behind his eyelids.

“Right, so I’ll change and go down to the lobby to get us some coffee. Then we’re going to find Robb and Jeyne and get out of this forsaken place,” Jon says.

Theon makes a noise of agreement before pulling the covers over his head and turning over to face away from Jon. Jon smirks slightly at that, unable to resist relishing in Theon’s pain a bit.

* * *

Jon walks up the stairs with a coffee in each hand. Right as he opens the door to his hotel room he hears the shrill tone of his phone’s ringtone.

Theon sits up and accepts the coffee from Jon. He grumbles, “Pick that up, will you? I can’t bear to hear that screeching noise for much longer.”

Jon looks down at the phone and sees that it’s Robb. Shit, he’s probably wondering where they are.

Jon picks up his phone and slides his finger across the surface to accept the call. “Hey Robb, what’s up?”

“Have you seen Theon?” Robb sounds slightly panicked. “He hasn’t been returning my calls or texts. Truthfully, Jeyne and I assumed he was shacking up with some bridesmaid, so we didn’t look for him last night. But now we’re starting to get worried.”

“Yeah I’ve seen him. He actually slept in my room last night.”

Robb pauses for a beat. “Really? That doesn’t sound like you two. Why did he do that?”

“He had too much to drink. I sent him back to the hotel to sleep it off and somehow he ended up in my room. I figured it was easier to just let him crash here, rather than send him looking for you and Jeyne.” Jon holds the phone towards Theon then. “He’s fine, aren’t you Greyjoy?” Greyjoy makes an assenting sound around his mouthful of coffee.

Jon doesn’t mention what happened between him and Ygritte or that Theon confided in how lonely he is. He doesn’t need to burden Robb with all of that drama right now.

“Okay. Well - that does sound a bit more like him.” Robb hesitates before continuing, “Look, Jeyne and I are supposed to meet up with her parents for brunch and if we don’t leave in the next 10 minutes we’re going to be late. Theon doesn’t sound like he’s quite ready to head out, so can you take him home? You guys only live like 15 minutes away from each other.”

Jon groans at that, “I don’t really want to spend over an hour in the car with Greyjoy.”

Greyjoy raises an eyebrow at Jon as if to say _I’m great company_.

“Come on, we practically grew up with Theon. I’m sure you can survive an hour with him. You would really be helping me out,” Robb pleads.

“Okay, I’ll take him home. You owe me one Stark.”

“Of course. Thanks! Talk to you later.” Robb hangs up.

Jon looks at Theon, plastering a fake smile on to his face. “Who is ready for a road trip?”

* * *

Theon fiddles with the controls for the AC in Jon’s car for the fifteenth time since they started their journey home.

Jon keeps his eyes on the horizon. “Greyjoy, would you stop fidgeting? You’re distracting me.”

“You have barely said a word to me since we got in this car and I’m tired of listening to your indie shit. I need something to keep myself entertained,” Theon retorts. However, he does drop his hand back into his lap before looking out at the trees passing the window of the car.

Jon only has a few brief moments of blissful silence before Theon starts, “Can you believe how many people are getting married this summer? I have 3 more weddings to go to before the end of September.”

Jon replies, “I have you beat - I have 4.”

“Why do we put ourselves through this?” Theon asks. “It’s exhausting. And, get this, my sister Asha is getting married. She’s doing it before me, further proof that she’s better at me than everything. I really don’t know how I’m going to make it through her wedding. I have to give a speech and everything.” Theon pauses before continuing, “I’m hoping that Robb being there will make it bearable, but he will probably be fawning over Jeyne the whole time.”

“Yeah, Jeyne and Robb have become a bit intolerable. I’m sure we’ll be attending their wedding soon enough,” Jon replies.

Theon sighs before sinking lower into the passenger seat. He speaks quietly then, “I’m not sure that I even want to go to her wedding man. I’m glad that Asha and I are on good terms again, but she can be so difficult when it comes to the wedding. And the rest of my family is completely insufferable.”

He looks at Jon then, and Jon can almost see the gears turining in his head. Jon has come to dread that expression from Theon; his ideas almost always lead to trouble.

Theon speaks, “What if you came with me to Asha’s wedding! You would be a great buffer between me and the Greyjoy clan.”

Jon sputters, “Wha- like your date? Don’t be absurd Greyjoy.”

Theon makes a disgusted face at that. “No, not like a date Snow, Jesus. I’m not desperate. I just need someone to help me avoid my father and uncle when they become too much. If you think I’m an insufferable drunk, you haven't seen Balon and Euron.”

Jon almost understands Theon’s reasoning. He knows how hard dealing with family can be, and he knows that the Greyjoys were much worse to Theon than the Starks ever were to Jon. There’s a reason Greyjoy came to live with the Starks all those years ago.

As if he can read Jon’s mind, Theon says, “You understand bad parents more than anyone else I know. Definitely more than Robb. Please? It won’t be like a date. I can even introduce you to some of Asha’s cute friends. Maybe this wedding is where you find your true love Jon.”

Theon only calls him Jon when he wants something from him. And Jon knows this is probably a bad idea. Yet, the thought of meeting some new people does sound appealing. Jon really could use someone to fill the hole Ygritte left.

He groans and replies to Theon, “Damn you Greyjoy. I know I’m going to regret this, but let’s do it. I’ll be your buffer and you’ll be my wing man.”

“Yes! I knew you were good for something Snow!” Theon hollers. He claps Jon on the shoulder.

“Hey! Be gentle with your driver!” Jon yells, but he’s grinning. Who knows? Asha’s wedding could be just what he needs to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm taking my time getting there, but the romance is coming in the next chapter, I swear!
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!


	3. It's a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Theon attend Asha's wedding together. Will Theon be able to make it through without fighting his uncle? Will Jon be able to find love? We shall see!

Jon has been trying on different items of clothing for the last 20 minutes. He holds a heather grey tie up to his chest, scrutinizing his appearance in the full length mirror in front of him. He hears Sansa’s voice from his phone on the dresser, “Jon this is the third tie you’ve tried on. Just pick one already.”

Earlier, he decided to FaceTime Sansa and Arya for a second opinion, knowing that they would both have something to say. They are crammed together at Sansa’s pink childhood desk, pushing against each other to be in frame.

Arya pipes up, “I like the black one better, it goes with the whole brooding bad boy vibe you’re giving off right now.”

Sansa laughs at that before saying, “Why are you so worried about how you look any way? You’re meeting up with Theon and trust me, he’s seen you look worse.”

Jon keeps quiet. He doesn’t really know why he’s so concerned with how he will look at Asha’s wedding. He wants to wow Theon, Asha, and the rest of the Greyjoy clan.

He doesn’t say any of that to Sansa. Instead, he says, “It’s a wedding, I have to look my best. Greyjoy said he would introduce me to Asha’s friends and you know that the first impression is key.”

Jon sees a text from Theon appear at the top of his phone’s screen. He dismisses the notification, as he has a good idea of what it says. Theon is probably out front, ready to drive them to Asha’s wedding.

“That’s him, I have to go guys.”

“Good luck wooing Theon!” Arya jokes. She winces as Sansa’s elbow hits her ribs.

Sansa says, “Ignore her Jon, just relax and enjoy yourself. We’ll have to catch up on all the wedding gossip tomorrow.”

Jon hangs up then. He goes with Arya’s suggestion and puts on the black tie. He grabs his matching suit jacket and heads outside to meet Theon.  
  


* * *

Theon haphazardly brings the car to a stop in the hotel parking lot. The hotel looks exactly the same as every Holiday Inn Jon’s ever been to. It’s all beige stucco and fake smiles. The sounds of screaming children emanating from the side of the building catches their attention.

“Hey look, this hotel has a pool! A total upgrade from the last one, right?” Theon says, sounding not unlike one of the children in the pool.

Jon nods before saying, “We need to get to the venue early and neither of us brought a bathing suit. Do you really think we’re going to go for a leisurely swim?”

“Way to ruin the fun Snow. You’re always such a buzzkill. You never know what type of stuff we could get up to here.” Theon winks.

Jon suppresses the flutter in his stomach. He’s here to be Theon’s buffer, not to flirt. Time to focus on the task at hand.

They pull their bags out of Theon’s trunk. As they walk towards the main entrance, Theon says, “Hey, I’m pretty nervous about the best man speech. To be honest, I’m still pretty shocked that Asha even asked me to be her best man.”

He sighs before continuing. “Would you mind letting me practice the speech on you? I wasn’t completely messing with you when I said your speech for Sam’s wedding was good. Maybe you can help me nail it down.”

Jon nods his head, a slight smile peaking through his expression. “Of course, what are dates for?” he replies.

* * *

Jon is seated at a table near the back of the venue with Robb and Jeyne. The Starks and the Greyjoys aren’t on the best of terms, and Asha thought it would be best to keep a measure of physical distance between the members of the two families.

Theon holds a glass of champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. The muted lighting of the reception hall softens his features, and Jon finds himself admiring the shape of Theon’s cheekbones, the way they rise and fall with each word he says. He realizes he stopped listening to the words coming out of Theon’s mouth a while ago. Jon forces his attention back to Theon’s speech, which he almost has memorized himself after walking through it with Theon at the hotel earlier.

“Ellaria - I feel like I need to warn you about what you're getting into. Asha isn’t quite known for being gentle,” Asha throws a wink at Ellaria, eliciting a giggle from her new bride.

“When we were kids, she pushed some poor child in the pool for refusing to kiss her.”

“And he deserved it!” Asha yells, slightly tipsy from the champagne she’s already consumed. The rest of the reception laughs.

Theon goes on, “But she’s one of the most loyal people I know. She cares deeply and is fiercely protective of the ones that she loves. And don’t worry, she’s more forgiving than she lets on. Trust me, I should know. I wish you two the best of luck in your marriage!” Theon raises his glass. “To Asha and Ellaria! Now let’s get this party started!” Theon downs his glass, causing Jon to groan to himself. He has a feeling this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Ever the non-traditionalist, Asha sets up tables for a flip cup competition between the wedding guests.

Robb bounds over with a grin on his face. “Just like old times, eh Snow?” he says as he claps a hand onto Jon’s shoulder.

Jon punches out a laugh, “I try not to think about how shit-faced we used to get in college too often.”

“Well good thing I’m on your team this time. Hopefully that prevents you from puking in someone's shoe later."

"Hey that was one time!" Jon protests.

Robb laughs at that and moves around Jon to stand at the table next to him. Jeyne sets up opposite of Robb, rivalry glinting in her eyes. Jon looks around for Theon. He wants Theon to stand opposite of him, just like they did in Robb’s old college apartment. Jon quickly spots Theon’s sandy hair weaving through the crowd. He has his elbow hooked through an arm belonging to an alluring woman wearing a powder blue cocktail dress. Her hair cascades down her back and is so blonde that it’s almost white. She throws her head back in laughter after Theon whispers something in her ear.

Theon finally makes eye contact with Jon and raises his voice, “Snow! Just the man I’ve been looking for.” Gesturing to the woman next to him he says, “This here is Daenerys, she’s one of Asha’s crew friends from school.”

Daenerys holds out a hand, and Jon takes it in his own.

“Please, call me Dany. Only my grandpa calls me Daenerys,” she says.

“Jon, you should stand next to Dany for this round of flip cup and get to know her a little.” Theon gives John a wink over the top of her head. Jon rolls his eyes slightly, but quickly turns his attention back to Dany.

“Your highness,” he says, making a dramatic sweeping motion towards the table with his hand.

Dany giggles at that and sidles next to Jon at the flip cup table. Theon takes the open space directly across the table from Jon.

Robb peers around Jon’s left side to take a look at Dany before saying, “You better be good Dany. I only play to win.”

Theon interjects, “Please Stark, I taught you everything you know about drinking games. Your ass is grass.”

Suddenly they hear the countdown from Asha and Ellaria at the head of the table. “Three, two, one!” they say in unison as they down their cheap beers, some of it escaping and staining their white dresses. The game is on.

Jon and Robb’s team just barely win the first round. Jeyne and Theon give each other a pep talk after that, determined to take the Stark boys down. It seems to work, as they easily win round two by a whole cup. (Jon blames Dany, it took her five tries to get her cup to land upside down on the table).

Time passes quickly after that in a blur of yelling, movement, and splashes of Bud Light. Despite how kind and good-looking Dany is, Jon can’t seem to find it in himself to carry on a conversation with her. His focus is on the game - and his opponent across the table. He catches himself stealing long glances at Theon, watching intensely as his throat bobs up and down when he takes gulps of his drink. His eyes remain on Theon a beat too long, as he notices how a trickle of beer escapes down his chin. Theon catches him staring and Jon looks away quickly, directing his attention back to the game.

Eventually the guests tire of flip cup, and they decide to fill up the empty dance floor. Jon continues to stand at the table next to Theon, sipping on lukewarm beer while watching the rest of the party goers. He catches white-blonde hair being twirled around by someone he doesn’t know. Jon supposes he blew his chance with Dany, but for some reason he can’t find it in himself to care.

Theon looks at over at him as if to say something, but pauses when he notices that the infamous Euron Greyjoy has trapped Jon and Theon in his sights. He saunters over towards them and Theon mutters a curse just loud enough for Jon to hear.

Euron looks only at Theon before saying, “You finally bring a date to a family function and it’s this dandy”, gesturing in Jon’s direction. Theon makes a noise of protest, but Euron continues, “I know you used to tell Snow that he looked like a girl growing up, but I never thought you would end up taking it so seriously.”

Jon feels heat prickling at the back of his neck. He considers leaving them to talk, but the whole reason he’s even at this wedding is to help Theon out in situations like this. From the corner of his eye, he can see Theon’s hands ball into fists. Jon braces for a fight.

Theon says, “You are literally at a lesbian wedding right now, and you decide to give me shit for bringing a man?”

Euron replies, “Yeah but Asha’s tough. She’s a fighter who takes what she wants and honestly, Ellaria is a hot ticket.” He smirks. “But when you do it, it’s just sad. I mean Jon Snow of all people?”

“You fucking son of a-” Theon starts, moving closer to Euron. Jon jumps in then, grabbing Theon’s bicep to hold him back.

Quietly, Jon says, to Theon “Hey man, it’s not worth it. Just walk away.”

“Yeah listen to your precious boyfr - I mean girlfriend Theon,” Euron drawls.

Theon wrenches his arm out of Jon’s grip and stalks in the direction of the exit, kicking a few chairs over on his way out. Some guests take notice. Jon gives Euron a look of disgust before following after Theon.

* * *

Jon walks through the glass doors to the outside portion of the wedding venue, finding it mostly deserted due to the July heat. Fairy lights are strung up above, illuminating neatly manicured flowers and shrubs. The sounds of the reception become muted as soon as the door shuts behind him, making Jon feel as if he’s left the wedding entirely. He walks further into the garden space and finds Theon sitting on a bench. His sleeves are rolled up, and he is smoking a cigarette with his head hung low.

“You always told me you were going to quit smoking,” Jon says.

Theon picks up his head. “I did quit,” he says.

Jon directs a pointed gaze at the cigarette in Theon’s hand.

“What, this?” Theon says, eyeing the cigarette. “This is a ‘my family sucks’ cigarette. It doesn’t count.”

Jon shrugs. He motions for Theon to hand him the cigarette.

“What? After all the lectures you gave me growing up? There’s no way you started smoking.” Theon blows smoke out of the side of his mouth. Some of his curls are falling into his eyes, and Jon has to resist the urge to push them out of the way.

“Eh - I sometimes do it when I’m drunk. It’s a bad habit I picked up in college. Let me take a turn, it’s the least I could do for dealing with your sorry ass all night,” Jon replies, sitting down on the bench next to Theon.

Theon finally hands over the cigarette, his long fingers brushing against Jon’s. Jon ignores the sparks that run up his arm at the touch. He takes a drag of the cigarette, relishing the distantly familiar burn in his lungs.

Jon starts, “Look - let’s congratulate Asha and Ellaria and get the hell out of here. You did your brotherly duties and I know Asha appreciates the effort. But you’re not going to last at this wedding much longer without causing a real scene.” Jon pauses, “Plus, I heard that our hotel has a pool,” he says, a smile on his face.

“I’ve probably seen you smile more tonight than I ever did the entire time we were growing up. It’s unsettling,” Theon says before looking away.

Theon takes the cigarette out of Jon’s hand before taking one last drag, “You’re right, let’s get the fuck out of here”. He stubs out the cigarette beneath his foot before marching back into the venue. Jon follows.

* * *

Theon hops the fence surrounding the small hotel pool, jumping in with all of his clothes on. Jon stands back, hesitating.

Theon shouts, “Snow get in the damn pool, I swear to god. This is not the time for you to wimp out like always.”

Jon shushes him. “Lower your voice, I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t be in here this late.”

He hesitates for a second longer before giving in. Jon follows Theon’s lead by hopping over the fence. He pulls his valuables out of his pockets and removes his shoes before doing a cannon ball into the pool. When he emerges he hears Theon wheezing, practically crying from laughing so hard.

Once Theon finally regains some of his composure, he says, “You looked so ridiculous doing that. That might be the best thing I’ve ever seen, honestly.”

Jon pointedly ignores him, before attempting to push Theon’s head under the water. They goof around in the pool for ages after that and Jon almost feels like a teenager again. The difference being that he doesn’t remember having this much fun with Theon when they were younger.

* * *

Jon counts, “Thirty Mississippi, thirty-one Mississippi -”

Theon breaks through the surface of the water then, gasping for breath.

Theon says, “That must have been like three minutes.”

Jon looks at him incredulously. “You really think that you can hold your breath for three minutes?”

“The Greyjoys are known to be excellent swimmers, of course I can hold my breath for three minutes.”

Jon laughs. “That was thirty-one seconds,” he says.

“No fucking way! You cheated.”

“What reason would I have to cheat? Just admit defeat. You’re not the fish man that you claim to be” Jon responds.

“Whatever, one of these days you’ll open your eyes to the truth.”

They’re standing in the shallow end of the pool. The blue light of the pool reflects off of Theon’s face, making him look like the ghost of a bad summer camp movie, like he might vanish at any moment. Jon finds himself hoping that Theon will stay with him.

Theon looks at Jon and says, “Man fuck my family, right? Why do I even bother being around them anymore?”

Jon makes a noncommittal sound. He decides to change the subject slightly by saying, “You seem to be getting along with Asha well enough these days.”

Theon responds, “Yeah - although, it was pretty hard when we first reconnected. She’s a difficult pill to swallow. She can be so tough on you, but I quickly learned that she’s always pushing those she cares about to be better.”

Theon’s gaze has wandered away from Jon, as if he’s talking to himself. “The difference between her and my father is that she knows her limits. She knows when to be tough and when to ease up. She doesn’t keep pushing and pushing until you can’t stand it anymore. She pulls back.”

Suddenly he meets Jon’s gaze again. “You know why I was always so resentful of you Snow? You were always so angry with the world. But you didn’t know how good you had it. You had parents and siblings who cared about you." He pauses before pressing on. "Don’t get me wrong, I know how much losing a mother affects a person. And Catelyn was no saint. But Ned, Robb, Arya - even Sansa in her own weird way - really cared about you and wanted you to succeed.”

Jon interrupts, “The Starks care about you too - ”

“They do, and I don’t know where I would be without them. But I was always the Greyjoy kid. They took me in out of a sense of pity. You were Ned’s son and you received the benefits of being a true member of the family.”

Jon and Theon are quiet for a moment. Jon has never heard Theon speak so candidly about their childhood before. If Theon had said these things years ago, Jon would have been defensive and angry, but now he realizes that everything he says is true. He feels real sympathy towards Theon for the first time in his life, and he can’t figure out how to express that.

He reaches for Theon’s hands underwater, trying to comfort him somehow. Jon says, “I never really knew you felt that way.”

He opens his mouth to say more, but quickly closes it again, not knowing what else to say. Slowly, he realizes that Theon is moving, Jon’s hands pulling him closer to him as if on their own volition. Soon Theon is mere inches away. Jon’s eyes close as he leans closer to Theon - before a blinding white light startles the two apart from each other. They both swing their heads towards the source of the light.

An unfamiliar voice shouts, “Hey you two, what the hell are you doing? You can’t be in the pool, it’s closed. If you aren’t guests of the hotel I’m going to have to escort you off of the property.”

Jon shields his eyes. He can just barely make out a man with a flashlight. He quickly hops out of the pool to pick up his hotel key and show it to the man.

The security guard sighs before looking up at the sky, “Alright, you boys have 5 minutes to get out of the pool and back into the hotel.”

Theon climbs out of the pool and directs a mock salute at the man, before the two of them head towards the hotel.

* * *

Jon and Theon walk down the hall to their room, dripping water all over the patterned carpet. Jon stops at the door, fishing through his wet clothes for the key to the room. He eyes Theon, whose shirt clings to his body and is slightly see-through, illuminating the muscles of his torso. Jon knows that he’s looking, but he doesn’t stop himself. When he finally drags his eyes back towards Theon’s face, he finds that Theon is much closer to him than before, crowding him.

Theon licks his lips, gazing down at Jon’s mouth before meeting his eyes once again. Jon feels like he is frozen in place. He knows that whatever he does next will be something he can’t take back. With a huff, Theon closes the distance between the two of them.

Theon kisses the way he does everything else: with reckless abandon. He pushes his tongue into Jon’s mouth as if he wants to steal his breath, exploring every inch of him. He eliminates the remaining space between their two bodies, shoving against Jon until he feels the door press against his back. Theon tastes and smells like cheap beer, smoke, and chlorine, yet somehow Jon can’t get enough of it.

Jon manages to wrench his mouth away from Theon to take in a few shuddering breaths. Theon lets out a soft “Jon” as his lips chase Jon’s mouth. Jon tries not to let it get to his head. Jon’s hands are fisted into Theon’s collar, bunching up his dress shirt.

Jon whispers, “You only ever call me Jon when you want something from me.”

Theon replies, “I want you.”

Jon lets out a small gasp at that before saying, “Can we take this inside please, I would rather not have the security guard interrupt us again.”

Theon laughs, and backs away giving Jon barely enough space to open the door. Jon just manages to get the damn thing open before Theon forces him inside and up against the wall. His mouth latches back onto Jon, teeth pulling at Jon’s lips. Theon pushes one of his knees between Jon’s legs, before moving his insistent mouth to kiss his face, his chin, and the sensitive spot on his neck. Jon’s head falls back and thumps against the wall, but he registers no pain, too enveloped in the feeling of Theon all over him.

He’s pressed so close to Theon that he can feel Theon’s growing erection against his own hip. Jon’s hands are clawing frantically at Theon’s soggy shirt, having trouble peeling it off of his skin. Theon pulls away in frustration and the two of them work at removing their clothes.

Theon huffs. “Whose idea was it for us to hop into the pool with all of our clothes on? It’s really making it hard for me to sexily rip your clothes off.”

Jon laughs and says, “Shut up Greyjoy.”

They finally manage to bare themselves. Jon cradles Theon’s head in his hands to resume kissing him. It’s less frantic this time, more measured. Theon moves the two of them closer and closer to one of the beds until Jon feels it hit the back of his knees, forcing him onto his back. Theon stands in between his open thighs, appraising him. His eyes look so hungry with lust that Jon almost wants to leave, but he forces himself to remain still.

Theon finally makes a move, and pushes Jon further back onto the bed. His hands brush up the sides of Jon’s ribs before he drags his mouth along Jon’s jaw, worrying the skin beneath Jon’s ear.

Jon lets out a shaky breath before saying, “If you leave a mark - I swear to god. I have no desire to try to explain that to Robb tomorrow morning.”

This only serves to spur Theon on, as he nips lightly at Jon’s skin. He continues to move his head further down Jon’s body, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he goes. Jon feels the sensation of Theon’s mouth spark down his spine and straight to his groin. He feels like he’s on fire, and Theon hasn’t even properly touched him yet.

Theon stops his migration downwards to pay attention to each of Jon’s nipples in turn, causing Jon to arch off of the bed. His hands are moving all over Theon, through his hair, down the skin of his back to grope his ass, all while Theon continues his path downward. He’s going so agonizingly slow that Jon almost wants to scream, but he’s worried that if he speaks, whatever spell they’re both trapped in will break. Theon’s mouth reaches Jon’s hip bone, and he bites down again. A whine escapes from Jon’s lips and Theon looks up at him, a smirk plastered across his face.

“Theon - “ Jon cants his hips up. “Do something, please.”

Theon’s eyes darken at the plea, and his mouth quickly envelopes Jon’s throbbing member. It’s almost too much too fast for Jon. He throws his head back against the pillows and closes his eyes at the contact, swearing under his breath. His hands make their way to Theon’s damp locks, intertwining in his hair. It’s so good, and part of Jon wonders how Theon got so good at doing this. He pushes aside the thought; he’s heard tales of Theon’s sexual conquests since they were teenagers, he really shouldn’t be surprised that some of his encounters included blowjobs.

Jon is getting lost in the heat of Theon’s mouth and the steady stroke of his hand at the base of his shaft. His heartbeat is erratic as sparks of pleasure run down his spine. He’s close, and he tries to pull Theon off of him as a warning. Theon doesn’t budge, and Jon comes with a quiet gasp, hands still in Theon’s hair. Theon’s mouth doesn’t leave him until Jon pushes him off, feeling too sensitive. He finally comes back to himself as Theon moves up Jon’s body. He kisses him again, nice and slow.

Jon can feel Theon’s cock pressing persistently into his hip and soon Theon is rutting into him, letting out small gasps into Jon’s mouth. Jon decides he can do better than this. He rolls them over and pins Theon to the mattress. He licks his palm and reaches down to envelop Theon’s cock with his hand. It’s been a while since he’s done this with a man, but the mechanics are familiar enough. Jon relishes the small whines and moans that escape Theon’s mouth and tries to catch them all with his own. He loves being the one to make Theon lose control.

Theon lets out a quiet swear as Jon looks him in the eyes. Theon's hand ghosts over Jon's. Just as Jon thinks that it might be best for him to reciprocate Theon's favor he hears, “Jon, fuck, I’m gonna -”. Jon moves his mouth to Theon’s neck as he strokes him through his orgasm, until Theon weakly pushes his hand away.

They both stop moving after that, letting their hearts settle back into a familiar rhythm. Jon starts to come back to his senses. He just slept with _Theon Greyjoy_ of all people. Part of him wants to prolong this moment, go for another round, make Theon come again and again until his voice is raspy, and he can’t move anymore. The other part of him wants to bolt out of the room and never see Theon again. He decides on something in the middle as he sits up slowly, before getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Theon lifts his head and asks, “Where do you think you’re going?”

And that settles it for Jon. He’s not leaving that bed again until the morning.

Jon responds, “I’m going to get a washcloth. You made a mess Theon.”

Theon scoffs at that, but doesn’t protest when Jon comes back with a damp washcloth and wipes the both of them clean. Jon leans down in for a kiss afterwards. This time it’s slow and steady and utterly all consuming. They’re both breathing heavily again as Jon breaks the kiss.

Jon pulls back and grins next to Theon’s ear, “How are you feeling about another round?”

Theon looks at him and laughs, “You’re gonna be the death of me Snow.”

* * *

Jon wakes to the sound of birds chirping outside their window, and he feels Theon’s hand resting heavy against his hip. He turns over to get a glimpse of Theon before he wakes. He looks so vulnerable, almost like he did in the pool the night before. Part of Jon still feels like bolting out of the door and never looking back, but he heads into the bathroom for a shower instead.

He exits the shower before appraising his appearance in the mirror. Theon did leave a hickey, right below his left ear. Jon groans, already dreading the ribbing he’s going to get from Robb when he sees it.

Once he’s toweled off, he exits the bathroom to see Theon sitting up in bed, rubbing a hand over his face and through his messy hair. He looks disheveled and debauched and hot as hell. He makes eye contact with Jon and Jon can’t help the small laugh that escapes his lips.

Theon says, “There’s that damn smile again, making me crazy.”

He continues, “So I know we have Margery's wedding to go to in a few weeks... how do you feel about doing this again?”

He doesn’t call it a date, and Jon is relieved. He’s not quite ready to use that word for whatever is going on between the two of them.

Jon grins openly before responding, “Yeah that could be fun.”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
